The Truth Of Prison
by TheOne98
Summary: Santana is a leader of a notorious gang called The Blood Ring here in Ohio State Female Prison. What happens when Brittany finds herself as Santana's new cellmate? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I would just like to say i have never been to prison but i have done a lot of reading about them. And not gonna lie i had to google 'Ohio State Female Prison' To make sure it wasn't a real prison... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, i did there would be no Bram. And i would totally be one of their writers :3**

**Hope you guys enjoy :P **

Santana was out in the yard sitting on the yard's bleachers when the bus came in. Her instant thought is why she wasn't told there were going to be fresh meet coming in today. She looked down to Quinn who was two steps down from her.

"Q, why wasn't I told there was new meet comin' in today?"

Quinn looked up at her briefly. " My sources didn't tell me" She says eyeing the new inmates get off the bus.

"Damnit Q! Get Tina to stoop out the scared and weak ones , We could always use more members and I'm looking for a new bitch. " Santana finishes with a sly grin of her face.

Quinn rolls her eyes as she hits some poor inmate across the head. "You heard the lady, Now get"

Santana Lopez, one of the leaders of notorious gang called The Blood Ring here in Ohio State Female Prison. If you were to look at her card you would see a string of crimes ranging from robbery to murder. Coming from the Mafia she became desensitized quite quickly to the violence around her. She was sneaky and was only caught when one of her new member's didn't do their job properly. Safe to say that poor ol' guy is dead. After narrowly missing the death sentence, mainly because she slept with the judge and maybe even because of her looks she was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole.

It wasn't long until her bestfriend Quinn came along. She might have not been high up in the gang but here in prison she sure is. Second in charge to Santana. Quinn was forced to join the gang when she saw a drug deal go down, it was either that or she would have been killed if it wasn't for Santana. Quinn pulled some strings and ended up being sent to where Santana was servings her time. She will only be in for 40 years but it was good enough for her.

The Blood ring make up half of the prisons totally population. There are 5 main members that could be identified quickly, they were Santana, Quinn, Tina, Lauren and Mercedes. Tina; she gets everything, you need it Tina will get it for ya. Tina also has a great pair of ears on her, she can get people information on almost everyone in prison. Lauren and Mercedes they are what you would call body guards for Santana and Quinn. One of them is always with Santana and Quinn, as they both have big fat targets on their heads. To get where Santana and Quinn are in prison, they needed to dispose of some people who could over power them. That lead to other gangs inside the prison to go into chaos . Their ranks started to fall and people left gangs, and because the ranks had fallen there was no way of punishing them. Word got around that two new girls broke down most of the prisons most powerful gangs and before long Santana's gang grew fast. Of course the Name The Blood Ring isn't just a name. Members have to have a tattoo of blood dripping down in a shape of a ring. Where they choose to put that tattoo is up to them.

A prison guard starts calling people to line up so they can be escorted to their holding cell.

Once they are in their cells Santana has a chance to chat with Tina who is next to her cell. She moves up to the corner and waits for Tina to start talking.

"There's about four we can grab pretty fast, two brunettes and two blondes. If you were to get rid of your celly, you would get a newbie." Tina whispers keeping an eye on her cellmate.

"Alright get me a shank and I'll deal with smelly here later tomorrow night."

"No it has to be done tonight or you won't get a new celly".

"Alright fine, get a message to Quinn and tell her this is a set up" Santana says walking back to her bed.

She sits on the edge of her bed thinking up a plan. Only way to get rid of a cellmate is any sign of violence or sexually assault. She starts to think about her cellmates past, then it hits her, she was from the mental ward. She gets up and walks over to the cell bars.

"Oi celly, can you get down here for a sec" Her cellmate jumps down from her bed.

"What?"

Santana then starts smacking her head against the bars " GUARD, GUARD!" She screams while she continues to smack her head on the bars until she feels blood drip down her forehead

" Dude what are you doing?, Are you crazy?"

Santana looks up at her and smirks "No, but you are".

As those words left her mouth 4 guards came running up to her cell. Once they arrived at the cell they called out.

"Open on fifty eight" While three guards pinned Santana's cellmate to the wall the other grabbed Santana's arm and walked her down to medical to get her head checked out.

When Santana got back she had found that she got a blonde newbie. As the guard opened up the cells door he said

" Looks like you got yourself a new cellmate" Santana looked at him and watched as he closed the cell and walked away. She walked over to the bed and laid down.

"What's ya name kiddo?" At first she didn't hear anything.

" I said what's ya name?" She said with more force sitting up.

"Brittany" The girl replied as she turned around. Her blue eyes piercing Santana's.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to say that I'm not going to be that writer that begs for reviews and won't update again until they get a certain number of reviews. But on that note, reviews do help me. I am always open to constructive criticism , and it lets me know you like what you are reading. I also have heaps of things on during the week so don't hold your breath for an update every week. All mistakes are mine :3 **

**Does anyone actually read authors notes? **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_"What's ya name kiddo?" At first she didn't hear anything._

_" I said what's ya name?" She said with more force sitting up._

_"Brittany" The girl replied as she turned around. Her blue eyes piercing Santana's. _

Santana's first thought is that this girl isn't scared and defiantly not weak. Or If she was scared she doesn't show it. 'She has her Prison face on already… smart' Santana thinks as she reads Brittany's face. She looks strong, her upper body looks larger then a normal woman's. And her leg muscles are pretty defined. 'She must be active" Santana thinks to herself. Santana notices Brittany staring at her.

"Names Santana" Santana says slowly putting her right hand out. Brittany looks at Santana's outstretched hand but doesn't shake it.

"Nice to meet you Santana, now if you don't mind I would like to get to my bunk." Santana steps aside and lets Brittany jump up on her bunk ' Smart, she doesn't trust me yet….. She gotta a nice booty too' Santana eyes Brittany's butt grinning. She snaps out of her fantasies and walks over to the corner and calls Tina.

"Oi! Tina. She carries herself with pride, she's not an easy pick" Santana hears some shuffling in the cell before she hears Tina speak.

" I know, the guards changed it last minute, I couldn't get a message to you. I couldn't do anything."

" Alright, Can you get one of our tough members ruff Brittany up a little bit tomorrow, you know, the usual." Santana mumbles so quietly Tina has trouble hearing it.

"Righty o Lopez, Oh yeah Quinn wanted me to tell you her and Lauren got new cellmates as well. Looks like the prison is full now and they won't be getting anymore inmates until next month, well until the people on death row get put out of their misery."

" You mean the stainless steel ride?" Santana questions

"Yeah that's what It usually means San" Tina rolls her eyes as she speaks.

" Right, How far along are they with em?"

" Um Lauren's new celly broke pretty quick, think they are gonna tattoo her tomorrow when all the cells are open, But Quinn's having second thoughts of her new celly, apparently she won't shut up, Gotta go there' s a head count, cya during dinner" Tina then walks over to sit on her bed, waiting for the guard to call her name.

Santana rests her forehead on the bars her hands above her head and waits for the guard.

"Lop-" He doesn't even finish saying her last name before he sees her.

" Ahh, Okay. Pierce?"

' Pierce, Brittany Pierce' Santana thinks it suits her, she walks over to her bed and sits on the edge grabbing her ball and throwing it against the wall catching it with her left hand.

"Show some skin Pierce" The guard says hitting his flash light on the bars. "PIERCE, SHOW SOME SKIN" He says with more power hitting his flash light over the bars harder.

Brittany moves her arm so its hanging over the bed . The guard ticks her name off and continues down the aisle.

" You know Blondie, you should show respect to guards. They hold more power over us." Santana speaks up

" Yea well I'm not going to be here for long Lopez"

"What do you mean?" Santana asks letting her curiosity get the better of her.

" I have people high up, they are going to get me out, if it goes to plan I'll be out in a week." Brittany says hanging her head over the side of the bunk.

Santana can't hold her laughter in. All new inmates think that they can break out or that they will be magically let out of prison. Everyone in prison goes through that faze. Hell, even Santana did.

" Well have fun with that Blondie" Santana gets up and puts her ball on the desk her and Brittany are meant to share. Santana looks over her shoulder and sees that dinner duty are being let out to prepare and serve food. She makes eye contact with Jaylene. Jaylene is a new member that wanted to be trusted more receive more responsibility , but for her to earn that trust, she must take out a member from one of their rival gangs. She had been in prison for a while, but only just joined a gang when her old cellmate was shanked to death, leaving her with no one for protection. Third rule Always have someone watching your back, And the Blood ring gives her just that.

Santana gets up and walks over to the bars. She gives a little nod to let her know she is watching. Jaylene lets her shank fall from inside her sleeve into her hand, she walks up behind her target and drives the shank into her back repeatedly. Letting the blood fall to the ground, she feels it drip down her hand. Her targets screams can be heard from all the way from A block. The inmates in C block start yelling and throwing toilet paper everywhere, But she doesn't stop stabbing the girl until she is tackled into the ground by guards. She puts up a fight but is quickly over powered but the four guards.

In all the drama, Santana hadn't realized that Brittany had jumped down from her bunk and was standing behind her watching everything unfold. Santana's breath hitched with the proximity of the blonde. She wasn't scared, she was more turned on. Santana was shaken out of her thoughts when Brittany muttered something.

"What did you say?" Santana breathlessly asks

"I said jail is a already a hell, why make it worse but doing something like that" Brittany finished as she opens up a candy bar

"Looks like you have a lot to learn Blondie" Santana eyes the candy bar giving a 'What's that for' type of look.

"well it looks like we won't be getting dinner tonight after that stunt." Brittany says with a mouth full of food.

They both turn their head towards the left corner when Tina starts calling for Santana.

"Santana?"

"Yeah Tina?"

" You do realize that there is going to be a shake down now right? "

" Awh shit" Is all Santana can say before she hears the water being turned off.

Brittany can't help but over hear, " Um so? We don't have anything to hide"

" You fucking idiot!" Santana then pulls a shank from under Brittany's mattress and holds it in front of her face. " Brittany, if they see this we are both fucked"

* * *

**AN/2: For people who don't know what a shank is, A shank is prison slang for a homemade knife, it's usually made out of scrap metal and sharpened like a knife, and a handle is made by tightly wrapped cloth wrapped around the bottom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the late-ish update. My sister happens to be pregnant, so ive been helping her with a heap of baby stuff, then there's school saying we have to grow up and get careers at this age and we can't forget soccer, my teams been giving me a bunch of crap so I've been training a lot more. But you guys don't really care about that…**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Brittany can't help but over hear, " Um so? We don't have anything to hide"_

_" You fucking idiot!" Santana then pulls a shank from under Brittany's mattress and holds it in front of her face. " Brittany, if they see this we are both fucked"_

* * *

Santana watches as Brittany's face drops, her mouth forming into an 'o' shape. Santana goes over to a brick in the wall and pushes it so there's a small space to put things in. She tries stuffing the shank inside it.

" FUCK, it won't fit" she pushes the brick back hiding all her contraband. The other inmates start yelling as prison guards line up in their riot gear line up just outside the doors of their prison block, waiting for the order to charge in.

"Why don't you just throw it out of the cell? I mean they can't tell its from you" Brittany states like its nothing.

" It took me over a month to make this Blondie, I'm not just gonna throw it out" Santana looks down the block as the doors are thrown open and men charge in going to their assigned cell to search.

Brittany reaches over and takes the shank out of Santana's hand and puts it handle down in her shoe. She brings one finger up to her mouth implying that Santana should shut up about what she just did. She moves her hand down as a guard starts shouting orders at them.

". STRIP DOWN AND CHUCK YOUR CLOTHS OUT OF THE CELL. KEPP YOUR UNDERWARE AND BRA ON PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WALL, FEET APART, DON'T DO ANYTHING AS WE FRISK SEARCH YOU." Santana and Brittany move over to the wall and do as they are told. Santana knows they will find the shank. She knows Brittany will be taken away to be punished. She knows it will add more time to her sentence. But what she doesn't know is why. Santana isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so why would she do that. She hardly even knows Santana. It was only a matter found the shank in Brittany's shoe.

"This yours?" The guard asks holding the shank. Santana watches as Brittany nods her head.

"All right cuff up. Lopez stay on the wall or we will have to use force on you, understand?"

"Yes officer" They both mumble. Brittany places her hands through the metal bars and feels the cold cuffs clamp down on her wrists. The door is opened and Brittany is led out while the other guard goes in and starts the searching their cell. The only time Santana get nervous again is when they start patting the brick walls trying to find a weakness in the walls. Thankfully they don't find the brick Santana has modified to fit her contraband. When the door is closed , Santana receives and puts her clothes back on.

After the riot guards leave she goes to her corner and talks to Tina about what just happen.

"She what?"

"She took the shank and put it in her shoe" Santana face is unreadable.

"And she was caught with it, I'm guessing"

"Yeah" Tina can barely hear Santana

"Look Santana we'll talk about this tomorrow in the yard when we have Quinn. Keep your prison face on San, we can't have our leader going soft on us now, can we? Go to bed" Tina orders

"Mmhmm" Santana mumbles then walks over to her bed and flops down.

A guard yells the normal 'Lights out inmates' counts to ten then turns off the light.

When the lights go out Santana is left to her own thoughts. Some of the things Santana has done continue to hunt her. No matter who you are or what gang you are in. You never go out with intent to kill a child. But things go wrong, you get the wrong information or people are where they aren't meant to be. Shit happens, but you don't forget. You can't forget.

It's always the same memories Santana is left with at night. She was hired to kill a judge. She was told that his wife and children were out so he was left alone. But boy were they wrong.

* * *

_Santana and her gang member storm the building only to find the whole family was there watching tv drinking coffee and hot chocolate. She looked at Quinn for a split second before she continued doing what she was meant to do. The gang members tied up the family while others walked around the house with flammable liquid. The begging didn't stop until someone got sick and tired of it and gagged them. While the other members left the house and got the car ready for their getaway. _

_"I'm sorry" was all that Santana mind could get out. Their eyes strained with fear begging for her to let them go. Santana got the cigarette, lit it then dropped it in the flammable liquid as she walked out of the house. One of the children's gags must have fallen out because it wasn't long before Santana got to the car when she heard a child's scream of agony. As their getaway car was driving away your could hear the scream slowly die out, and the sound of sirens fade in. _

Santana's eyes fling open at the memory. She breathes in a deeply. It's still dark so she knows its early in the morning, she will be getting up soon. She walks over to the wall, opens up the hold in the wall and gets some pruno. She unscrews the bottle and takes a swig. Santana glances up towards Brittany's bed, then sculls the rest of the bottle. Santana chucks the bottle under the bed, she will deal with it in a few hours. She starts to think about the new members she needs to recruit. If she wants her gang to grow and become more powerful she needs more members. They have at least got two more members. Lauren's and Quinn's new cellmates. During pod time today Santana will get them tattooed and she will tell them the unwritten rules of being in a prison gang.

* * *

Santana must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by a count.

"Aye Lopez show some skin"

Santana moves her pillow away from her face, to let the guard see her face. Santana gets up, brushes her hair and puts it in a high ponytail. The cell doors are open and the inmates are marched down to the dining hall for breakfast. Santana looks over her shoulder and sees Mercedes doing her job. Making sure Santana is never left vulnerable. Santana and Mercedes get their food and sit down on one of their tables. Santana looks around the Dining halls making sure they haven't lost any ground to other gangs. Everything is in a gangs territory, from tables to phones you name it. Someone for a gang is watching it. Santana looks up to see Quinn and Lauren sit down at the table.

" Okay what the fuck happen last night. Tina was telling me Brittany did something" Quinn says getting to the point.

"She took the blame Q. She took the shank"

"Yeah so, you always get members to take the blame for you San" Lauren added.

"This is different, I didn't ask her to, I have nothing to lose here, she does." Santana sighs.

"Look we have other things to deal with, during pod time we need to tat Rachel and Kitty" Quinn says a bit annoyed.

"Who and Who?"

"Our two new members Santana."

"Hey um Quinn, you gonna eat that toast?" Mercedes says eyeing Quinn's food. Quinn rolls her eyes and throw her toast on Mercedes plate.

" Hey, what about the other to members Tina told me about?" Santana says taking a bite from her toast.

"Um one is still free game, the other not so much. Sylvester got her hands on one." Tina buts in putting her food down on the table.

"Right, okay. Lauren get some gang members to threaten her, then Quinn go in and offer her protection from them. When she takes it bring her over to me. Got it?" Santana commands

"This during pod time or yard time?" Lauren questions

"Yard, we can't have guards can't do much then." Santana responds.

The guards start yelling at the inmates to line up so they can be put back into their cell.

* * *

When Santana gets to her cell, she knows she has two hours before yard time so she works out.

In the Blood ring its law that you work out. Santana drops to the floor and pushes herself to braking point. She wipes the sweat from her forehead. She cups her hands under the tap and starts drinking to quench her thirst. The guard opens the cell doors and marches the inmates out to the yard. Santana's gang walk over to their bleachers and watch the yard. Santana sees Lauren and a couple other inmates walk over to a small black haired girl. Roughing her up a bit. Santana's smirk becomes obvious when Quinn storms over and takes to poor scared girl away from them. She watches as Quinn takes the girl away from the middle of the yard and talks to her. Moving her hand up and down the girls arm. She makes eye contact and Quinn gives a subtle nod meaning that she's in. Quinn takes the girl leading her towards the bleachers.

Santana's eyes wonder away for a second and she spots Brittany talking to Sylvester. It looks as if a deal is about to go down. Santana knows that's a common way to make an inmate owe you something. To get even with then could be anything. From something sexual or something that could leave you with a much longer prison sentence. Without thinking Santana charges towards Brittany and Sylvester. Mercedes jumps up and starts a light jog to catch up. When Santana reaches Brittany she grabs her arm and starts dragging her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sylvester's half smile appear and a shank fall from her upper sleeve. Santana has no time to react before Sylvester swings towards her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's not the best I really wanted to get a chapter out there before my busy week starts. I didn't have time to edit it, sorry again. **

**I also have another idea for a new story. I was thinking one about a Youtuber and a celebrity. But I don't know if anyone would read it..**

**Anyway on that note im off to play a soccer game! Cya**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, I enjoy reading them. :) **

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

_Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sylvester's half smile appear and a shank fall from her upper sleeve. Santana has no time to react before Sylvester swings towards her. _

Just because Santana didn't have time to react doesn't mean someone else couldn't. As Santana started to duck, Mercedes reflex was to grab Sue's arm, pushing the shank flat against Sue's chest. Her glare evident on her face. Santana standing back up looking between Sue and Mercedes, nothing breaking their stare off. She pushes Brittany in front of her and moves to whisper something in her ear.

"Move and don't look back"

Santana only looks back when she is half way back to the bleachers. She see Quinn, Lauren, Tina and other higher ranking members standing up looking towards Mercedes, their positions suggesting they would be ready to run in at any minute.

Santana is greeted at the bottom of the bleachers by Quinn. She was not looking happy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SAN? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED? MERCEDES CAN'T KEEP SAVING YOUR FUCKING ASS LIKE THAT. " Spit flying from Quinn's face, she was outraged.

"Q don't shout at me in the yard. I'm not dead, and it wouldn't matter anyway, I'm in here for life. I was looking out for my celly, that's all it was" Santana says wiping spit from her chin.

"That still was a pretty dick move San, you're lucky I went with you." Mercedes adds when she joins the conversation.

"Look guys I'll just get a hit on Sue's bitch." Santana says shrugging her shoulders

"Do you know how long that's gonna take San? We JUST had a shakedown. How about we lay low for a while then get Sue back, this week has been crazy ever since Blondie came." Quinn responds eyeing Brittany.

Brittany eyes suddenly find the ground very interesting. It looks like she is counting every single blade of grass.

"Leave Brittany alone , I'll talk to you guys at lunch later." Santana speaks as she sees the guards getting ready to call in the prisoner's in. Santana moves her hand over Brittany's shoulder and gently guides her towards the gates.

* * *

After the inmates are marched into their cells Santana goes and shits on the edge of her bed, resting her head In her hands. She feels the bed sink in as another body sits next to her.

"Why did you do that Santana?" Brittany says in a small quite voice playing with her hands.

"Brittany there are many things you don't know about prison. I'm just looking out for my cell mate." Santana sighs not moving her head.

"What don't I know Santana?"

"What were you and Sue talking about" Santana questions

" Um that she could help me get out of here faster, my ah, my people are having trouble getting me out of here"

"Rule number one Britt, Don't accept anything from anyone no matter what."

"Even you?"

"Even me." Santana's voice softens as she speaks.

'Why?" Brittany's head turns towards Santana

"When you accept something from someone you are in debt to them, when they want to get even or want a repayment back they will use that against you. I do it all the time Britt."

"And by repayment you mean.."

"Yes, what you're thinking Britt." Santana's voice still soft. Santana's voice almost showing gilt.

"Oh" A silence falls over them until Brittany's face lights up

"Hey, you were callin' me Britt!"

" Uh well yeah, I mean Brittany is kina long and I'm real lazy so I just shortened it, I can call you Brittany if you want but it was just ea-" Santana's rambling is cut short by Brittany

" Only if I get to call you San" Brittany cuts in.

"Of course Britt " Santana smiles.

"So, any other rules I should know about?"

"Other then don't rat anyone out and stay away from Sue, nope, you'll learn the rest pretty quick.

Brittany watches as Santana gets up and walks over to the cell bars. Looks like she's looking for something, or someone. Brittany doesn't think twice about it. Brittany gets up and starts to look around her cell. She sees a desk in the corner of the room. The chair bolted to the ground beneath it and the back of the desk bolted to the cement wall behind it. Brittany starts to take in every detail of the desk and chair. Like how the char is bolted with three bolts but the desk has four. And all the graffiti engraved on the table. Most of the graffiti is just cursing at the prison guards, But a name stands out more than the rest. Brittany runs her fingers slowly over the name. A lot more care and time was used for this name. Like this person was cared for. Like she was important. Meant something to someone.

Brittany head spins around so fast it could have snapped off when she hears the block doors open. She takes those four steps to the cell doors and sees it was the girl who stabbed another girl her second day she was here.

"Jaylene's back" Santana almost chuckles. Jaylene walks in cuffed up behind her back escorted by two prison guards. A sly grin plastered on her face. She looks up to Santana and gives a nod of recognition.

Santana moves her hands outside the cell bars and starts slow clapping. It's not long until every member in the Blood Ring are up against their cell bars applauding Jaylene.

"Why are you guys applauding her? She killed someone, she is no celebrity, why is everyone treating her like one?"

Santana removes her hands from outside the iron steel bars "Not all inmates are equal, before she did this she was a nobody, but now she will be remembered, remembered as someone who gets shit done. There's a lot you need to learn if you're gonna make it in prison. Now if you don't mind, I'm busting for a piss, sooo you know ,turn around." Santana finished walking towards the toilet

Brittany moves towards to the bars holding her captive , she can't let this conversation go " So she killed someone to be popular? You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah well, in prison you've got nothing to lose, but everything to gain."

* * *

**: So, Sorry I've been like MIA for a while, I found my sisters Pretty little liars box set, finished 3 seasons in like a week. ****NO REGRETS****! And said sister finally gave birth to my lil nephew, Christian George. Also the bands I'm in are insane to keep up with! So much pressure! **


End file.
